Heart
by Anniih
Summary: <html><head></head>Para Arthur fue duro aceptarlo, pero Alfred siempre quiso ser un héroe y salvar vidas, así que continuó con su deseo y le salvó la vida a una persona, donando su corazón. Ver a Emily, era ver a Alfred. / AU; UKxNyo!US</html>


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Lime que pasa desapercibido. Universo Alterno. Nombres humanos.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> UKxUS; UKxNyo!US (central)

* * *

><p><strong>HEART<strong>

**.**

Está en el funeral, vestido para el funeral. Antes eran sólo bromas de su boca y la de Alfred: _'Sólo iré a tu funeral porque habrá mucho que comer', 'Y yo iré al tuyo si no tengo nada que hacer, idiota.'_ Había tantas bromas entre ellos que logra escucharlas todavía en su mente, tan profundamente cavadas que será imposible borrarlas en un década entera. Le hubiera gustado estar aquí sólo por broma, no obstante no es ninguna broma, Alfred está ahí, en el funeral, pero no de pie junto a sus amigos y familia. Está en el ataúd que va bajando con cuidado al hoyo que cavaron para él. Para él. Esto es demasiado fuerte, más fuerte cuando sucedieron las cosas, cuando murió haciendo su labor como policía de Nueva York.

Sabía que algo iba a pasar esa tarde, mas no tomó atención. ¿Qué podía pasar? Alfred siempre patrullaba las calles durante toda la tarde hasta las dos de la madrugada. Iba pasando por un barrio. Ni siquiera desea recordar cómo Alfred recibió dos balas en su cuerpo, una en el pulmón izquierdo y la otra en el hombro, por un conflicto de adolescentes marginados, ebrios, drogados, peleando fuera de una fiesta. Como deber, fue a detenerlos, parar la pelea y escuchar las explicaciones. No fueron explicaciones las que recibió.

Lo habían llamado a su teléfono celular mientras daba clases en la universidad. Matthew lo llamó nervioso y medio sollozo, él debía venir urgente al hospital, Alfred estaba grave. Arthur no pensó en nada más que en Alfred para ir al hospital. Él no podía estar grave, era idiotamente grave pero no grave de salud. Él no podía estar grave, porque si estaba grave era posible que falleciera, y no quería quedar solo, no quería que los planes que tanto idearon se fueran así como así.

Se conocieron en Estados Unidos hace tres años, tenían planificado viajar y tener una vida en Inglaterra a fines de este año. ¿Por qué justo ahora?

―Está mal. ―le dijo Matthew quien no yacía solo, se encontraba acompañado de toda la familia.

Y realmente Alfred estaba muy mal.

―Lo están operando pero no sabemos nada. ―seguía diciendo Matthew, el hermano de Alfred.

La única vez que Arthur supo una noticia del médico, fue que no pudieron salvarlo.

Fue a despedirse de Alfred y lloró una hora. Entraba y salía del baño del hospital para lavarse el rostro y beber agua, aunque no resultaba. Recodó todo lo que pasaron juntos, las peleas, las tontas discusiones sin sentido, las noches juntos, las noches buscando aventuras, las noches de parques de diversiones, sus risas, sus bromas, sus deseos. Alfred le dijo una vez su deseo en el día que falleciera, le daba exactamente igual si lo cremaran o lo enterraran, pero que sus órganos sirvieran para algo bueno, a alguien que los necesitara, a excepción de su estómago, pobre persona quien lo tenga, jamás estará satisfecho con la comida.

Arthur sonrió, Alfred tenía humor para todo.

Caminando por el pasillo del hospital, se percató de la reunión de la familia y el médico de la operación. La madre acertaba varias veces, como si entendiera algo, mientras Matthew cerraba los ojos, atento escuchando. Arthur decidió acercarse a pesar de su garganta apretada.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó, el médico le respondió.

―Acaba de entrar un paciente a urgencias, necesitamos un corazón.

Arthur frunció el ceño y respiró tenso. El médico quería el corazón de Alfred, un desconocido quería el corazón de Alfred. No podía abrir la boca, sabía que los padres de Alfred conocían los deseos de su pareja fallecida. Quería ser un héroe.

Aun así, ¿acaso no hay más personas con mejores corazones?

―Necesitamos un corazón joven. ―expresó el médico, añadiendo que eran de la misma edad.

Los padres aceptaron entregar el órgano, conocían a Alfred desde que nació, siempre salvando lo que sea que se moviera y lo que no se moviera. Alfred se sentiría orgulloso salvando una vida aunque no esté en este mundo, y que una parte de su ser fuera para alguien que lo necesitara.

Siempre quiso ser un héroe.

Antes de que el médico se marchara, Arthur lo detuvo preguntándole qué sucedería si el corazón no fuera compatible. Él profesional le dijo que no había más alternativa que buscar otro donante, a lo que Arthur lo detuvo una vez más.

―Haga todo lo posible con esa persona. ―no permitiría que el deseo de Alfred no valiera nada.

Y lo valió. Lo único que supo de esa persona que se encontraba estable, que su cuerpo aceptó el corazón de su Alfred…, que latía en otra persona.

Una vez que se retira del funeral recibiendo palabras de aliento de familiares, amigos y conocidos, toma la decisión de regresar a Inglaterra. No tiene nada más qué hacer en este país.

.

Ocho meses después, ya en Inglaterra sin cargar con el luto, retoma su vida como profesor de universidad. Había estado en otra al llegar, mas se trasladó de Londres a Essex. Hoy tendría su primer día de clases, enseñaría a jóvenes profesionales en Economía. No es su carrera favorita a decir verdad, pero trabajo es un trabajo y su deber es enseñar Contabilidad.

Va derecho en su auto a la universidad, se detiene ante la luz roja esperando con calma. Desvía la mirada a la gente que pasa por la calle, que conversan, que se miran, que caminan, o usan un transporte más deportivo como la bicicleta.

― ¿Alfred? ―se pregunta, buscando respuesta desconcierta al ver que alguien en bicicleta pasó y…vio a Alfred. No es posible. Cierra y abre los ojos, confundido. Se da cuenta que su cerebro le jugó una mala pasada, sólo es una joven, el cual sólo puede verle la espalda, ya está lo bastante lejos. Estúpido cerebro, no le agrada que le mande alucinaciones después de ocho meses donde pudo recuperarse un poco.

Vuelve acelerar en su auto llegando por fin a dar clases. Como es un nuevo profesor, debe presentarse con una sonrisa pequeña y eficiente, no desea ser tratado de profesor malvado sin sentimientos. Al presentarse, decide pedir conocer los nombres de todos, así que va señalando y preguntando a cada uno, hasta que un apellido le hace recordar.

―Disculpa, ¿cuál era tu nombre? ―a lo mejor oyó mal.

―Emily Jones. ―no lo oyó mal, lo acaba de oír bien y sin interrupción. Tiene que ser una casualidad, _Jones _es un apellido muy común.

Arthur sigue con lo suyo sin dejar de pensar y sin dejar de estar tenso, sintiendo una soga estrujar su corazón. ¿Por qué siente esto tan de repente?

Durante el receso, aprovecha su tiempo quedándose en el aula jugando y averiguando cualquier interés en su laptop. Su relajo es interrumpido por una de sus alumnas, una que no puede quitarse el nombre con facilidad como lo ha hecho casi con la mayoría.

―Profesor, siento interrumpirle su maravilloso relajo, pero necesito ayuda ―sin más, con una sonrisa sincera mezclada con disculpas, se sienta frente a él, separados por una mesa―. Es sobre contabilidad.

―Eso se ve en clases, señorita.

―Lo sé pero… ―presiona los labios y saca un cuaderno de la mochila. Al parecer no lo escuchó― Verá, el profesor anterior no era bueno explicando, siempre me perdía y me era difícil captar su método alucinógeno numérico, pero con usted puedo entender.

―No veo el problema.

―El problema es, que si no entiendo al anterior a usted, ¿cómo voy a aprender en el futuro? ¿Me entiende? ―menciona a lo que Arthur se acaricia la sien― Pude haberle dicho en clases, pero no quería atrasar a los demás, así que aproveché esta oportunidad. Le juro que no le quitaré más tiempo.

Ella tiene razón, si no entiende sumar ni restar, nunca podrá resolver ejercicios combinados. En unos breves minutos logra explicarle y ella entiende. Emily se siente feliz, guardando el cuaderno en el bolso.

―Si te dificulta contabilidad, ¿por qué estudias Economía? ―él sabe que uno debe tener vocación.

―Mi primera opción fue Enfermería, mis padres son médicos pero, después de lo que me sucedió, decidí no tomarla. Así que me incliné por Economía. ―sonríe.

― ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? ―no debió preguntar, no es de su incumbencia meterse en la vida de una alumna aunque si lo vemos en ámbito profesional, es su deber conocerlos y entenderlos. Agrega que no debe incomodarse en decirle, es su profesor y debe tener confianza. Si es grave, guardará el secreto.

―Eso mismo dijeron mis profesores en la escuela, y lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a mi madre por mi comportamiento indisciplinado―hace una mueca, provocando una risa suave y justa en Arthur. Sólo tiene que contarle, ella está en la universidad, no necesita de padres como en la escuela―. Hace ocho meses y medio atrás, me trasplantaron un corazón, el mío no funcionaba muy bien…, mi diagnóstico era insuficiencia cardiaca grave; entonces una noche me hizo desmayar en pleno cumpleaños de un familiar. Ahí fue donde se paró, no respiraba, y me llevaron de urgencias.

La cuenta es similar a la muerte de Alfred, tal vez es coincidencia.

―Y… ―Arthur traga― ¿todo salió bien? ―puede ser posible que ella haya necesito de otro, que sea compatible pero, el primer donante fue totalmente compatible con ella― Me alegra saberlo.

―Me asusté cuando me dijeron que me sacaron mi corazón y me pusieron uno de alguien más ―se encoge de hombros―. Pero lo mejor, es que pude hablar con la familia de la persona quien me donó. Siempre estamos en contacto, siempre me preguntan cómo se encuentra mi corazón, si lo he cuidado bien… Son como mi segunda familia.

―Eso es lindo, tener muchas personas que se preocupen por ti ―de algún modo Arthur se siente a gusto con la conversación, Emily cuenta lo sucedido con gracia y espontaneidad que le hace olvidarse un poco de sus problemas―. Tú…no eres británica, tengo una breve sospecha, jovencita.

―Soy americana, nacida y criada en Nueva Jersey, después me cambié a Nueva York y este año estoy en Inglaterra ―por cuestiones de trabajo de sus padres, agrega―. Nunca había salido del país.

―Es bueno conocer otras culturas ―dice Arthur―. Ve a receso, aprovecha lo poco que queda antes de retomar contabilidad.

― ¡Está bien! ―exclama con una sonrisa, cogiendo su bolso y yendo a la puerta del aula― ¡Usted es el profesor más amigable de todos!

Arthur la ve irse liberando una risilla. No puede creer que este primer día, un alumno le haya sacado más de una sonrisa. Corrección, alumna.

El resto del día lo toma con calma a pesar de ver dos veces la silueta y el rostro de Alfred en el salón, en Emily. Hizo que su mente aterrizara en la tierra y se diera cuenta que sólo es casualidad, muchas personas son trasplantadas del corazón, ella no es la única en el mundo. No debe perturbarse. Se repetía a cada minuto, pero era imposible que pasara desapercibido. Hay demasiadas coincidencias y le aterra. Ni siquiera él sabe quién cuida el corazón de Alfred.

Y lo de la bicicleta de esta mañana, era Emily. Logra darse cuenta al salir de la universidad, viendo los detalles de la bicicleta y la espalda de Emily.

No puede más, tiene que llegar a casa y contactarse con Matthew, averiguar quién cuida el corazón de Alfred. Si no lo sabe, seguirá viendo imágenes fantasmas de él. Es cierto que lo extraña con todo su corazón, mas no puede dejarse llevar por alucinaciones. Quiere guardar a Alfred en sus recuerdos y en su corazón, pero lo que le sucede lo volverá loco. No puede ver a Alfred en cada persona con la que se encuentre.

Al contactarse con Matthew, inician un breve saludo y conversación de la vida, hace ocho meses que no hablaban. Bien, Arthur va directo al grano: ¿Conoce a la persona que fue donada por Alfred?

Matthew responde un sí, y continúa escribiendo por el chat de red social que conoce muy bien a esa persona, estuvieron y compartieron mucho juntos después de la operación.

Sin embargo, Arthur prefiere ir despacio con saber la identidad de la persona. ¿Es hombre o mujer?

Mujer. Lo increíble de todo esto, Matthew añade su relación con ella, parecen hermanos, es extraña la sensación, pero debe ser al entender que ella mantiene viva una parte de su hermano, ¿verdad? Incluso las personalidades son casi iguales.

Finalmente, le pide el nombre: Emily Jones.

'_El apellido es igual, pero no es ninguna pariente de nosotros.' _―escribe Matthew esperando la respuesta de Arthur que demora en aparecer. Sólo es un gracias y que tenga una buena noche o día, o lo que sea que sea en Estados Unidos.

Respira profundo. Cierra la laptop, quedándose en la silla, pensando y analizando. Su sentido no estaba equivocado, le avisaba que ella era quién mantenía vivo una parte de Alfred. Es ella, es su alumna.

Surca una sonrisa que carga felicidad y tristeza, no desapareciendo cuando llora.

Levanta la cabeza y mira el techo. Maldice a Alfred, y vuelve a sonreír con felicidad y tristeza.

.

― ¿Vives muy lejos? ―Arthur hace la pregunta a Emily al verla sacar la bicicleta del estacionamiento de la universidad, así como él abre la puerta del coche.

―Media hora ―responde sin dirigirle la mirada, está más concentrada en sacar la bicicleta, y al hacerlo, mira a Arthur. Éste le propone que sería mejor llevarla a casa―. Yo sé que soy un poco loca pero, ¿usted está bien? Es mi profesor, alguien puede malinterpretar.

―Nadie nos observa. ―insiste. Emily sigue dudando.

―Es…

―Generosidad humana. ―y le interrumpe, ganando esta partida.

Emily accede. Arthur le ayuda a guardar la bicicleta en la cajuela, luego suben y marchan. Emily va indicando el camino a su casa, hablando un poco sobre las clases y lo que hizo en el receso. Habla un poco más de la cuenta y esto hace a Arthur surcar los labios viéndose en el retrovisor. Él no puede asimilarlo, es tan igual a él…

―Gracias por traerme, maestro. ―al hablar, Arthur se percata que se estacionó cerca de la casa de Emily, ya han llegado. El tiempo juntos fue muy corto y a pesar de eso, ser llamado maestro o profesor fuera de clases le medio incomoda.

―Dejemos esto en claro, señorita Jones ―dice―. Soy su maestro en la universidad, y afuera soy Arthur.

―Bueno maes-Arthur ―acierta dudando un poco, pero fácilmente tomará confianza―. Es raro, ¿qué sucede si le llamo por el nombre en clases?

―Nada, supongo. ―se encoge de hombros. Entonces Emily abre la puerta y sale del coche, asomando un poco la cabeza por la ventana.

―Nos vemos mañana.

―Cuida ese corazón.

― ¡Lo haré! _Bye, bye!_

Bueno, las cosas van marchando bien hasta el momento. Lo único que desea Arthur por estos días es estar lo más cerca de Emily. Quiere sentirla, quiere sentir esa pequeña gran parte de Alfred aún con vida.

Durante los días que pasan, Arthur se acerca más a Emily, no sólo se saludan al entrar a la universidad, también al salir, y con frecuencia él va a dejarla a casa en su auto. Últimamente se ha tomado la molestia de incluso pasarla a recoger en un paradero, dejándola cerca de la universidad pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No desea problemas, no es problema con alguna pareja de la rubia, pues ella le confirmó que no salía con nadie, tuvo un novio hace tres meses atrás, ahora está en Rusia; no es que ella fuera una psicópata averiguando lo que ese chico hace o no con su vida. Solamente está sola, y esta noticia hace ilusionar un poco a Arthur…, mas no quiere tener problemas con la universidad y perder el trabajo.

Comienza ser más cauteloso por los alrededores, tratando a Emily como su alumna porque eso es ella. Le cuesta trabajo comprender que es sólo una jovencita y no es Alfred, no es Alfred resucitado ni devuelto a la vida, sólo es una persona que tiene una parte de Alfred. Es imposible, es inútil. Cada vez que ve a Emily ve a Alfred. Aquellos ojos azules le dicen que es él, está el reflejo de su esencia.

Ha querido contarle sobre esto a Emily, mas no le nace, su garganta se contrae y no sale palabras. A pesar, le ha contado su vida y su pareja fallecida, pero nada más. Necesita darse un tiempo para tomar la decisión de contarle, no puede disparar así simplemente. Sólo necesita tiempo, y que el tiempo entienda que no es fácil.

No obstante el tiempo le da un giro. Él deseó esto, pero no quería reconocerlo porque después las cosas se volverán más complicadas. Quiere estar lo bastante cerca de Emily, escuchando su corazón latir.

―Con la amiga que convivo en mi casa, sospecha lo que hay entre nosotros, pero le dije que sólo somos amigos, que eres mi maestro y nada más, pero ella insiste. ¿Qué crees tú? ―dice Emily, Arthur no le presta atención― Tierra llamando a Houston.

― ¿Me hablabas? ―alza las cejas totalmente inocente, a lo que Emily retoma lo que decía.

― ¿Qué crees tú? Oh y también ha salido rumores entre nosotros ―continua―. En fin, ¿para qué me trajiste a cenar si la que habla aquí soy yo?

Arthur le había invitado a cenar esta noche de sábado. Esta salida es para conversar, Arthur necesitaba un lugar tranquilo donde pudieran comer y platicar, sin embargo hay gente, otra gente cenando. ¿Por qué todos se pusieron de acuerdo?

―Quiero preguntarte antes que todo ―alza la mirada hacia Emily, quien espera expectante―. ¿Qué has sentido en todos estos días que hemos pasado juntos?

―Diversión.

―Aparte de eso ―él conoce esa parte, se han divertido mucho, mas quiere saber otro punto, y se cohíbe―. Lo que necesito es que me digas si…sientes…

― ¿Algo por ti? ―le termina la frase. Arthur acierta con la cabeza. Emily queda pensativa jugando con sus dedos, diciendo que no sería correcto, es su profesor.

Por eso Arthur necesita saber, y más a allá de ver sus excelentes calificaciones en su clase.

― ¿Viste todas mis calificaciones de todas mis clases? ―ella se sorprende, no conocía el lado "psicópata" de Arthur. Volviendo al tema, decide contestar coloreando los pómulos― Yo siento que…es un amor no correspondido.

― ¿No correspondido? ―cuestiona y entiende. Emily siente atracción hacia él, ella gusta mucho de él. Aquí no hay amor no correspondido, es correspondido en todas sus letras y leyes.

Emily se encuentra tan desconcertada que no sabe qué palabras sacar de la garganta. Lo único que hace es acertar seis veces con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa. La sonrisa no la borra durante muchos días y semanas dulces, románticas y dulces.

A pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo juntos, la relación es perfecta, su bicicleta la mantiene guardada en la casa, descansado, pues Arthur la recoge y la deja en las puertas de la casa. Y bueno, también aprovechan los fines de semanas, uno que otro panorama donde Arthur no le pregunta a qué lugar desea ir. No, él toma la decisión y ya está, ahorrándose la media hora de indecisión de Emily.

Arthur se siente radiante, ha encontrado a una persona que le hace sonreír después de su pérdida. Un día deberá contarle que ella lleva una parte de su antiguo novio, ni siquiera ha practicado frente al espejo.

.

―Tenemos que hablar ―este día, Emily pasa a su lado susurrándole dentro del patio de la universidad. Ellos suelen hablar en el terreno de atrás, siempre vacío para que nadie los vea. Arthur no comprende qué es lo importante, de todos modos acata con naturalidad, deteniéndose frente a la rubia―. ¿Lo sabes?

Arthur suspira, entonces a eso se refiere. Algunos profesores ya le han preguntado acerca de lo mismo.

―Sí, estoy en problemas ―claro que lo está, y en eso Emily sale con que puede solucionarlo, yéndose de la universidad. ¿Está loca?― No puedes hacer eso, Emily.

―Puedo hacerlo, no quiero estropear tu trabajo, no quiero que te echen por mi culpa, todos hablan ―dice media desesperada y muy preocupada, nadie tiene pruebas concretas que entre ella y su profesor suceda algo comprometedor, y si se llega a saber, despedirán a Arthur―. Y la manera de solucionar esto, es que yo me vaya.

―Me niego.

―Y yo me niego a que pierdas el trabajo por mi culpa. ―Emily se siente responsable, debió haber pensado en las consecuencias que traería la relación a pesar no estar en una escuela. Aun así, Arthur no permitirá que Emily se traslade de universidad, esta es su universidad, no puede hacer tal cosa por mantener el trabajo. La culpa no la tiene ella, la tiene él. Él la buscó y no pensó que la perjudicaría.

Busca una solución sin que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado. Es muy sencilla, no la recogerá ni la irá a dejar a casa, no se verán durante la semana. En las semanas de clases tan sólo serán maestro y alumna, nada más. Sábado y domingo podrán estar juntos, de este modo bajarán las sospechas, se olvidarán de ellos dos y no habrá problemas. Puede asegurarlo.

Efectivamente bajan las sospechas y nadie le pregunta nada. Luego de dos meses Arthur invita a Emily a su casa para almorzar juntos, almuerzo que Arthur no preparó, llamó a un servicio de comidas, hizo el pedido según los platos que ofrecían y así pudo liberarse de lo que pueda pensar y decir Emily. Como Alfred, a él no le agradaba comer de su comida, que su comida era perfecta para utilizarla para acabar con el mundo entero, crear el apocalipsis y que quizás su comida fue la que extinguió a los dinosaurios.

Una vez que almuerzan, Emily va al baño. Sale y su curiosidad le invade por completo apoderándose de su mente. Arthur es su novio, tiene todo el derecho de conocer su habitación.

Mira para todos lados si Arthur está. No está. Entra a la habitación y es todo tan…ordenado. Quiso al menos encontrarse con una ropa interior en la cama…

Da la vuelta, ve cuadros pequeños con fotografías sobre un mueble. Se detiene en una justo al momento que Arthur entra y le pregunta qué hace. Emily no responde por segundos, observando la fotografía. Arthur no sabe que está viendo hasta que ella da vuelta el cuadro.

―Arthur, ¿por qué tienes esta fotografía? ―es la fotografía de Alfred…. A Arthur el corazón se le detiene. Pestañea y respira.

―Conoces… ¿a la persona de ahí? ―primero quiere asegurarse si Emily conoce a Alfred o no, si no lo conoce, está salvado y puede inventarle cualquier historia.

―Sí, es el hermano de Matthew, es quien me donó el corazón ―maldita sea, Matthew y toda la familia le presentaron a Alfred―. Si mal recuerdo, se llamaba Alfred.

―Se llama. ―medio desciende la cabeza y se percata que no debió hablar tan rápido. Cierra los parpados, conoce el futuro que se aproxima y esas son las interrogantes de Emily.

― ¿Lo conociste?, ¿fuiste su amigo?

No tiene más opción, es el momento para contarle.

―Fui su novio ―alza la vista conectándose con las esferas azules que yacen asombrados y desconcertados―. Emily, iba a explicártelo…

―Oye, cálmate, no estoy enojada ―ahora es el turno de Arthur se asombrarse, Emily sonríe―. No me importa si eres bisexual.

―No se trata sobre mi condición sexual ―dice negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios podrá comenzar lo más despacio posible?―. Se trata de que me acerqué a ti porque…, mantienes una parte de la vida de Alfred.

Emily frunce débilmente el entrecejo porque no comprende a lo que quiere llegar Arthur. Enseguida alza una ceja, mira otra vez la fotografía y otra vez frunce levemente el entrecejo. Mira a Arthur.

― ¿Estás diciendo que sólo te acercaste a mí, porque tengo el corazón de tu anterior pareja? ―lo primero a ella misma no le molesta que Arthur se haya acercado con buenas intenciones, sin embargo―, ¿quisiste que fuera tu novia por…? Eso significa que…no estás enamorado de mí, estás todavía estás enamorado de Alfred.

―Yo…

―Nuestra relación es una mentira…

―No es del todo así… ―por ningún motivo quiere que la relación termine, esto no es una relación mentirosa― Tienes que entenderme.

―Arthur, entiendo por lo que pasaste, entiendo tu dolor, pero no entiendo que me hicieras creer que me amabas ―no tiene otra forma de comportarse ante la situación, no puede hacer un alboroto ante un amor fallecido de su novio. Comprende el dolor de Arthur, mas no que le haya ocultado y mentido. Exhala―. No estás enamorado de mí, Arthur, amas a Alfred, y crees que estando conmigo es estar con Alfred. No quiero tener esta relación de mentira contigo… ―incómoda pero tranquila, deja el cuadro donde pertenece. Arthur la detiene sujetándole de los hombros.

―Yo quiero estar contigo… ―es mentira, solamente desea volver tener a Alfred en su vida. Observa que Emily niega con la cabeza frunciendo los labios. Se aleja de él, extendiendo una mano a acariciarle un lado del rostro.

―No, quieres a Alfred, no a mí ―explica, no hace falta que Arthur se lo diga, él no lo aceptará. Emily lo siente de esta manera, él no le ama, es todo―. Arthur, no soy Alfred.

―Tienes el…

―Sólo el corazón, como pude haber tenido su riñón o un hígado ―baja la mano, se siente desanimada por lo que siente Arthur, mas él debe entender como ella entiende su situación, así que le dice que se marchará―. Lo siento Arthur, no quiero estar con alguien que ama a otra persona.

―Espera ―la detiene justo al salir de la habitación―, podemos intentarlo, dame una oportunidad.

Emily suspira y encorva los labios, casi una sonrisa forzada, sutil, de querer aceptar pero no ayudará. Lo único que tiene en mano es darle palabras. Da media vuelta hacia Arthur.

―Esta es una nueva oportunidad en tu vida, seguir con tu vida y conocer otras personas ―explica―. Quiero que entiendas lo siguiente, es como si yo estuviera contigo porque te pareces a mi ex. No es posible, Arthur, aunque sean diferentes situaciones, y te comprendo. Pero si quieres realmente estar conmigo como tú dices, tienes que estar conmigo ―pasiva y paciente camina hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa―. Te daré tiempo para que pienses lo que realmente deseas, y cuando lo sepas, me llamas. ―abre, sale, cierra y se va.

Arthur daría todo por correr detrás de ella, mas es imposible. Todavía ama a Alfred y siente que existe un pequeño hueco en su corazón que ama a Emily por lo que es. Pero es tan pequeña esa parte que no logrará ocupar todo el espacio que siempre fue de Alfred. No sabe qué hacer, no quiere alejarse de ella, es la única persona que le devolvió la sonrisa, que le devolvió la vida, que le hizo amar de nuevo. Sin embargo, ni siquiera es amor, no le hizo volver a amar una vez más, le hizo amar a la misma persona.

No quiere dañar a Emily, no quiere que ella se sienta utilizada. Ella sólo desea que la amen por ser Emily y no otra persona, que quieran y la miren por ser ella. No una relación de mentira.

Necesita tiempo. Se tomará el tiempo para analizar y saber qué hacer.

Si tan sólo pudiera compartir su corazón al margen de todo esto, seguir amando a Alfred como un recuerdo y amar a Emily como su presente.

.

Emily recibe la llamada después de dos meses, durante en la universidad no se encontraba con Arthur, trataba de evitarlo, ya que si se veían, no daría resultado el tiempo que se han dado, y sobre todo más por él, no quiere que él se distraiga, incluso él también la ha estado evadiendo cambiándose de clase. No se han mirado, hablado, llamado, absolutamente nada. Hasta hoy.

Arthur le pide que se reúnan en un parque. No hay mucha gente, podrán conversar sin interrupciones y sin incomodidad de que alguien los escuche.

Se sientan en una banca de madera. Emily acomoda su bolso sobre sus piernas. No está nerviosa, media tensa de la opción que tomó Arthur, sería lógico que él terminara la relación, ella lo entenderá sin dificultades, no quiere obligarlo a que la ame. Que él tome la decisión donde ninguno de los dos salga lastimado emocionalmente.

De primera, Arthur le pregunta cómo ha estado en estos dos meses. Recibe una respuesta sencilla _"Bien",_ y luego ella le hace la misma pregunta. Todo bien. Arthur comienza:

―Estando solo me di cuenta que te quiero de verdad, por tu persona ―al decir eso, Emily no puede evitar ruborizarse un poco sin armar ilusiones―, pero no es fácil.

―Lo sé, es difícil superarlo. ―contribuye y Arthur sonríe.

―Y obligarme a quererte no sería lo correcto para ti ni para mí ―respira y prosigue―. Bueno…, a pesar de todo te amo. Realmente te amo y quiero estar contigo, y dejar a Alfred como un lindo recuerdo.

― ¿Lo dices enserio? ―no es que esté dudando, pero la necesitadad de la pregunta es fuerte.

―Por supuesto que sí ―surca los labios y le propone volver a estar juntos. Emily acierta abrazándolo con firmeza; nunca se armó ilusiones de cuentos de hadas, así que fue lo mejor para no llorar en su cama―. ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora? Puedo darte todo lo que quieras.

―Tú sabes lo que más me gusta.

―Quieres ir a comer.

― ¡Sí! ―alegre se apega más al cuerpo de Arthur, la sonrisa no desparece ni comiendo en un restaurante de comida rápida, básicamente porque no quería que Arthur gastará dinero en algo costoso a pesar de su insistencia. Emily le dijo que guardara el dinero para otra ocasión, y esa ocasión no la esperó ser gastada en un motel de lujo. No hotel de lujo, motel de lujo.

Al entrar se siente media incómoda, no avergonzada, esto es normal en una pareja que se quiere mucho y todo esas cursilerías, tan sólo es lo costoso que es al mirar bien la habitación. La cama es grande y redonda, fácilmente dormirían cuatro personas. Arthur le pregunta qué le sucede, si se siente bien y cómoda. Emily contesta que no es nada, es sólo que todo es tan _"Wow". _

Y el _"Wow"_ se traspasa posterior de compartir dos copas de champaña más bocadillos pequeños de fresas bañadas en chocolate a la cama redonda. Sólo ocupan un espacio pequeño, tienen tanto espacio que sólo ocupan lo que ocupa un cuerpo.

Suspira y se relaja, vuelve a suspirar. Los cabellos de Arthur se enredan en sus dedos, húmedos y calientes como el sudor culpable. Labios viajan a los de ella, capturándola y capturando sus manos hasta subirlos sobre su cabeza sin la intención de soltarlos hasta terminar todo, penetrando suave y despacio para que se sienta mejor el placer, que está viajando por todas las venas y arterias llenas de sangre que son bombardeadas por el corazón. Ese latido de corazón que va más rápido contra los paulatinos movimientos.

Arthur endereza un poco la espalda, acomoda la frente sobre la de Emily, ambos rostros húmedos y sus bocas suspirando. Mantiene los ojos cerrados, se deja llevar por lo que sucede, se siente bien estando aquí.

―Alfred… ―y no se da cuenta que su mente le juega mal obligando a su boca a hablar de algo que creyó olvidar, que de tantos susurros para Emily, termina por decir esto. Abre los ojos, perplejo. Todo se detiene. Emily le mira desentendida y de alguna manera herida.

¿Qué le puede decir él? ¿Qué se confundió? Pues claro que no.

Presiona los parpados cerrados y se hace a un lado manteniéndose sentado. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarle esto?

―Yo… ―no sabe qué decir, sólo siente que todo su estómago se contrae deseando vomitar. No lo soporta y corre al baño, encerrándose.

Emily coge un camisón largo del motel, se dirige al baño. Golpea la puerta, le pide a Arthur que abra, que no haga nada tonto, que pueden conversar.

Arthur abre, pero su semblante está destruido.

―Lo intenté…

―Cálmate. ―susurra Emily bastante preocupada.

―No sé qué hacer… ―Arthur se toca la cabeza y se sienta en el suelo, se toca y se toca la cabeza. Los cabellos rubios escapan por entremedio de los dedos. No sabe qué hacer. Emily baja a su altura, quiere abrazarlo, así que extiende los abrazos hacia él― Por favor, Emily, no me abraces.

Ella acata, quizás si lo abraza, Arthur se ponga peor, sentirá que lo abraza Alfred. Le da tiempo para respirar y exhalar. Lo nota nervioso.

―Me equivoqué, no fue intencional, no quería llamarte de esa manera… ―desvía los ojos verdes hacia Emily, quien aclara que le comprende― No digas eso, sé que te dolió ―Arthur no es tonto, se da cuenta que Emily intenta asimilar que está bien, pero no lo está. Prefiere preguntarle directamente―. Quiero que me digas la verdad, Emily, sé que intentas parecerlo para no sentirme mal diciéndome que me comprendes, que es normal y que podemos seguir como si nada hubiera sucedido. Dime la verdad, Emily, ¿qué sentiste cuando te nombré por Alfred?

Arthur tiene razón, no quiere hacerle sentir peor de lo que se encuentra, no quiere destruirlo, mas él desea la verdad, sus sentimientos en ese momento que casi la mata pero pudo resistir pensando con la cabeza fría.

Guarda los ojos azules detrás de los pliegues, los mantiene cerrados, subiendo y bajando el pecho. No negará lo que necesita saber Arthur, su derecho es saberlo y ella tiene que ser sincera.

―Me dolió. ―lo dice y le continúa doliendo como punzadas clavándole el corazón.

―A cualquiera le duele que te llamen con otro nombre ―opina Arthur, manejando una sutil sonrisa volviéndola a ser seria―. Perdón, Emi.

Emily acepta las disculpas aunque no son tan importantes, es más importante el estado emocional de Arthur. Éste se limpia los ojos llorosos con sus manos, no es tan efectivo, de igual modo le quedan rastros de haber llorado.

―Escucha ―respira complicado, toma fuerza para tragar y mirarla una vez más―, yo de verdad te amo. Una parte de ti está en mí, pero Alfred todavía sigue dentro de mí, y peor en ti. Sé que él ya no existe en este mundo y no lograré nada si continuó viéndolo en ti, pero tú mantienes vivos sus recuerdos, el color de sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo, y no puedo hacer nada para separarlos. Entiendo que no quieras que te mire como a Alfred, pero es imposible.

Arthur está siendo completamente sincero, ya no puede seguir viviendo estos sentimientos en su pecho. El tiempo que se había dado para pensar en su futuro, estaba tan seguro que dentro de su corazón existía un pequeño amor hacia Emily, que podría agrandarlo si continuaba a su lado, que podría amarla y corresponderle como es debido, y que podría empezar de nuevo, una nueva oportunidad. Este día iba tan bien, se convenció así mismo que ahora sería mejor, sentía amor de verdad. No obstante, sin prevenir apareció el fantasma de su recuerdo. Y con todo esto se da cuenta que estaba algo obsesionado con no poder aceptar que Alfred no existe más en su vida. Esto se lo dice a Emily, mientras ella guarda silencio.

―Eso sucede y…te amo y cada vez que me centro en ti, él aparece ―le gustaría ver más atreves de Emily, no sólo mirar y que todo sea Alfred―. Me gustaría estar contigo, hacerte feliz, pero todo esto no te hará feliz. No quiero que estés con alguien que te nombre con otro nombre.

―Arthur… ―es lo único que nombra, a lo que Arthur le niega con la cabeza. Él trata un segundo en ponerse en su lugar, no es fácil aceptar que te llamen con el nombre de otra persona mientras hacen el amor. Claro que no.

Medio estira los labios, no es una sonrisa de diversión, es tristeza, culpa, y no ser capaz de superarlo, y no corresponder como él desea.

―No niego que eres especial para mí, fuiste lo más hermoso que me ha pasado después de que Alfred murió. Si el destino quiso te cruzaras en mi camino, es por una razón, y esa razón es volver a empezar y tener una vida con otra persona, contigo ―razona y niega de nuevo―. Así no puedo. Me gustaría corresponderte como tú lo haces conmigo. No quiero hacerte sufrir.

Emily agacha la cabeza, todavía siguen en el baño. Sus cabellos ondulados caen cubriéndole el perfil, aprovechando de limpiarse los ojos y las mejillas con las mangas de su camisón. Todo está bien.

―No te preocupes, te comprendo ―termina por aceptar todo, si continúa con Arthur, no será una relación verdadera, siempre habrá cualquier situación que a Arthur le hará sentir mal cuando trata de desatarse del pasado, y por supuesto a ella también. Arthur no desea hacerla sufrir más. Emily sonríe levantando el rostro―. ¿Sabes lo qué haremos? Lo mejor para los dos, es no vernos más. Tampoco quiero que sufras.

Arthur parpadea medio confundido y asombrado. Es lo que quería decir después de todo lo que le dijo. Ambos están de acuerdo con la decisión, es lo más cuerdo, ninguno debe sufrir.

― ¿Estarás bien? ―pregunta Arthur.

―Sí, más me preocupa que tú estés bien. ―es tan sincera y buena, que forma la mejor sonrisa de esta noche para Arthur. Se pone de pie, va a buscar la ropa interior de Arthur para que se vista con algo que no sea sólo piel, y se lo lanza a la cabeza, regresando a la cama.

Arthur se viste y también se dirige a la cama. Ordena un poco y se acuesta alejado de Emily.

― ¿Qué sucedería si…? ―habla Arthur, medio incómodo al seguir con el tema― Bueno, si transcurre varios años y quiera intentarlo de nuevo.

―Uhm ―Emily ya está bajo las sábanas con la cabeza sobre la almohada, todavía manteniendo los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja―, sólo no te obligues a ti mismo. Si quieres intentarlo, debes estar cien por ciento seguro. No quiero sonar fría con lo que voy a decir, pero yo seguiré con mi vida. Pero si quieres aparecer después de varios años, intenta no hacerlo cuando esté casada…, aunque no me importaría si interrumpieras mi boda ―se encoge de hombros―. Podríamos ser amigos también, pero si te molesta, tal vez conocidos por lo que ya sabes. ―mira a Arthur. Arthur se muerde el labio y acierta, dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada. Le da la espalda a Emily, y Emily le da la espalda.

Duermen, nada más duermen.

.

En la mañana, Arthur abre los ojos. Murmura cosas sin sentido, girando hacia el lado de Emily para despertarla y hacerle una broma, mas ella no se encuentra. Su lado está vacío. Emily se fue bastante temprano…

Respira tenso haciendo la cabeza para atrás y la deja caer hacia adelante. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Sería absurdo despertar juntos después de todo.

Decide darse una ducha antes de marcharse del motel, pero antes se percata del papel doblado sobre la mesa de noche. Lo toma y lo lee con calma, es una nota de Emily, no dice mucho a decir verdad, sólo que le describe que a pesar de todo le entretuvo estar con él y que hubieron días bonitos y cursis. Tan sólo le desea lo mejor en el futuro y que puede contar con ella si tiene un problema grave. Además, señala que supo conocer un poco de Alfred gracias a Matthew y a sus padres. Alfred siempre quiso ser un héroe y lo concretó. Arthur debería sentirse orgulloso, mantener los recuerdos dentro de su corazón, tan vivos como él.

Realmente Arthur se siente orgulloso. Sonríe.

―_Y puedes tener razón, Arthur, en que el destino quiso que yo me cruzara en tu camino, sin embargo no fue el momento oportuno, quizás sea para más adelante_. ―lee la letra de Emily y comienza a pensar. Ella lo ama por ser Arthur, no obstante, ¿lo ama por ser ella? Es decir,… No, es imposible y muy irracional, el corazón de Alfred no puede obligarla a que le ame, es tan irracional. Eso sólo existe en los cuentos. Emily lo ama por ser Emily, ella se enamoró de él por una razón, más allá del destino. Quizás el encuentro estaba planificado para tres años más adelante, y ellos dos se adelantaron.

Para más adelante. ¿Para cuándo? Primero debe ordenar su cabeza, superar todo esto le tomará más de un año. Necesitará un psicólogo o algo así…

Aunque, en la universidad le llega información de Emily, que ha sido trasferida como alumna de intercambio a Alemania.

Arthur comprende. Para esto requiere de bastante espacio y tiempo, teniendo a Emily cerca no funcionará.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Quería darle un 'Happy Ending', pero era ilógico y poco racional. Por ahí me dieron una mano de lo que sería más lógico. Sé que me iba a dar un _Hiatus,_ sólo quería subir este oneshot, me demoré dos semanas. Y no hay continuación, así que imaginen que se reencontraron y vivieron felices con sus ocho hijos xD

Ahora sí, me voy~.

_¡Cia!_

_¿Review's?_

_._

Con respecto al link que les dejé en ese fic, algunas dicen que pueden llegar hasta el 30. Son 33 capítulos, así que trataré de ver qué sucede y reemplazar el link.


End file.
